ABC Television America
This network should not be confused with the American Broadcasting Company in America or the Australian Broadcasting Corporation in Australia ( ) |Row 7 title = Parent |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Launch date |Row 8 info = October 1, 1976 |Row 9 title = Picture format |Row 9 info = 1080i HDTV |Row 10 title = Audio |Row 10 info = Stereo Surround Sound |imagewidth = 200px}} ABC Television America, normally known as ABC-TV America, ABC-TV, ABC Television, or simply ABC, is an American public broadcasting television network. ABC Television America provides the American people with programming from , , , and in Australia. The network was launched in 1976 with 15 affiliates. That number quickly grew as time went on. Programming Schedule Logo history When ABC Television America launched, it used the same logo, idents, branding, and presentation as its counterpart in Australia. * On January 26, 1988, the idents were updated. The original set of idents were titled "Natural Textures of Australia", with a following called "Man Made Textures of Australia". * The ABC logo featured on idents and promos was modified on January 1, 1996 to a similar design to that seen in 1963 on the first design. The logo was hand drawn by persons featured in the promos and idents. In addition to the usual idents filmed in Australia, thousands of new idents filmed in the U.S. and its territories also debuted. As of 20th August 2014, all of the idents (featuring people drawing the logo in air) from 1996 and 1997 have been put back in use. They had permanently replaced the main #ourABC package. An ABC TV America employee has just announced on February 23, 2016 that the 1996 and 1997 logo drawing idents are now permanent and will air "for the forseeable future and into 2017." * On January 1, 2001, ABC-TV's logo was again modified, but this time to a 3D silver design. The logo was also radically modified to lose the "over and under" design. * In 2002, to celebrate seventy years of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation, ABC-TV's logo changed back to the "over and under" design, however it still kept the 3D silver design. The channel's idents featured elements - fire, leaf and ice, the silver ring that morphs into the ABC logo, and the slogan "Everyone's ABC America". These idents were also carried to its counterpart in Australia and also to . * Later in 2003, the channel's idents were modified to feature everyday Australians. * On 19 December 2005 the channel's idents were revamped featuring a slightly modified ABC logo transforming into a television. The idents were also carried on ABC2 for the Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie promo. * On February 8, 2008 the channel logo's was modified to follow up with ABC1 and ABC2's logos with a new slogan, "From our world to yours". After concerns in some sections of the media that the Lissajous curve logo was to disappear completely, ABC management reaffirmed that it would remain in use by the corporation. Aside this, the idents were revamped to feature a version of that of 2003, but with animations. * In 2007, the ABC Television Corporation announced that the squiggle logo will not be removed but kept it a secret until February 8, 2008 when ABC-TV America introduced a new logo. * On 6 February 2011, the channel was rebranded with new idents and a new on-air logo. * On 20 July 2014, ABC-TV America introduced new idents featuring the 1975 lissajous curve logo being drawn by itself of videos of people doing activities (taken from ABC Open's video library). Then, the words "It's (Insert Words Here)'s ABC" (the words change depending on the ident) fade in on the left side of the logo. The words then change to "#OurABC", which is the network's new slogan. The new 2014 idents look very similar to the 1996-1998, 1998-2000, 2003-2005 and 2008-2011 ABC station idents. As of 20th August 2014, the 2014 idents themselves are currently on hiatus, despite retaining other pieces of presentation and continuity (e.g signposts). Currently, the idents being shown are retro idents (featuring people drawing the logo) from 1996 and 1997. This is as part of ABC TV America's three-year retro presentation plan for its 40th birthday and its upcoming 40th Anniversary celebrations. No date has been announced for when the 2014 idents would return, but an ABC TV America employee has just announced on February 23, 2016 that the 1996 and 1997 logo drawing idents are now permanent and will air "for the forseeable future and into 2017." Gallery ABC TV America New Logo 2014.png|2014-present ABC-TV America 2008.png|2008-2014 ABC TV America Logo.png|2005-2008 ABC-TV Portugal 2002.png|2003-2005 ABC-TV Portugal 2001.png|2001-2002 ABC-TV Portugal 1975.png|1976-2001 Identity history * 1976: America, come on home to ABC. * 1977: America, you're at Home with ABC. * 1978–88: ABC-TV. * Summer 1981: Summer '81. * 1981: A blue ribbon goes down, then an orange outlined ABC logo zooms forward and has "ABC-TV" above it. * Summer 1982: ABC Summer. * 1982–83: ABC - Your National Network. * 1982: The Games Station. * 1985–90: Squares are made on the ground, we zoom through them to a yellow sun with an ABC logo which turns away. * 1985–88: You're Watching ABC, America's Australian Network. * 1986: This is ABC Television, Coming to You via Domestic Satellite Throughout America. * 1986–88: The ABC logo is a white ribbon on a blue background, we zoom in on it and when we zoom out, there is a Western plain and the then ABC logo. ABC-TV fades above it. * 1988–95: Natural Textures of Australia. * 1992: 8 Cents a Day. * 1994: Seeing is Believing on Your ABC. * 1990–95: Man-Made Textures. * 1993–2000, 2014-present: It's Your ABC. * 1995: A bunch of words flicker on the screen, eventually stopping on a word, some footage is then shown, then the ABC logo flips up at the end, with different music for each ident. * 1996–December 31, 2000, August 20, 2014-present: A different person hand-draws the ABC logo. From July 1998 onwards, the logo stays to the end of the ident with the letters abc appearing next to it. From 1996 until July 1998 and from 20th August 2014 until present (as of their 2014 comeback), the logo fades away before the end, and the words it's your abc appear, with information about who was in the ident/where it was filmed. In addition to the usual idents filmed in Australia, thousands of new idents appeared. These idents were filmed in lots of places in the United States and its territories. * January 1, 2001 – 2002: A giant silver ring morphs into the ABC logo with the slogan The National Broadcaster at the bottom. This is the first identification to use the silver logo. * 2002–2003: A silver ring morphs into the 2002 logo. The idents feature the elements fire, leaf, and ice. The "Everyone's ABC" slogan was used in mid-2003. * 2003–2005: An everyday situation is seen with the slogan Everyone's ABC America. * 2005–2008: The ABC logo transforms into a television with a different picture in it for each identity. The slogan There's More to Television or a variation of it is seen. * 2008–2011: A single person is seen along with animations and the slogan From our world to yours. * Summer 2011: Colour Your Summer with ABC. (based on "Colour My World" by Petula Clarke) * 2011–2014: Australian celebrities appear on orange and blue backgrounds with the logo. * 2014: #OurABC News Programming Aside from local ABC-TV affiliates producing their own newscasts, ABC Television America airs a nightly news program called ABC News America and airs the show 7.30 from Australia on tape delay. After local affiliates air their morning newscasts, ABC Television America airs the United States version of ABC News Breakfast and Weekend Breakfast. After the late-night news broadcasts from local affiliates (11:35 ET/10:35 PM CT), ABC Television America airs it's own version of Lateline. *ABC News Breakfast (1976-present) *ABC News America (1976-present) *7.30 (1987-present) *Lateline (1982-present) Trivia On the newscast ABC News America, the 1985-2007 ABC News theme is still used. Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:ABC-TV America Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1976 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1976 Category:United States